


Pretty Kitty

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Costumes, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kageyama accidentally walks in on Hinata wearing a kitty-cat maid costume. What would the possibly do other than fuck?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 120





	Pretty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Someone commented on one of my other works that they like top hinata and maid costume hinata so why not .. write a whole story about it

Kageyama knocked at the door of the Hinata residence, but instead of his teammate, his mother opened the door. 

“Welcome!” She said cheerfully, “are you here to see Shoyo?”

“Yes, is he home right now?” He needed to drop off some homework that Hinata had left in the club room. 

“Yes, he’s just in his room. Come inside,” she pointed to one of the doors, “that’s his room”. She then closed the door behind Kageyama and went back to whatever she was doing before. 

He could hear music playing from inside the room, some kind of electronic type with a strong bass. It was the kind of music that deviated from popular sounds, experimental in a way. 

He slid the door open slowly, but froze when he saw what Hinata was doing. 

The other boy was frozen as well, standing in a cute position in front of his phone’s camera as the music played, wearing a cat-girl maid’s costume. Lamps with purple colored lights illuminated the otherwise dark room. 

“S-sorry,” Kageyama stuttered, “is now a bad time?”

“Kageyama! Please don’t tell the team about this!” Hinata pleaded, running over to shut the door as Kageyama stepped inside. 

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing! I’m just... filming... a video.... for my followers”. 

“Followers? On what?” Kageyama scoffed.

“TikTok”. 

“Can I follow you?” He said, pulling out his phone. 

“No! I don’t want anyone from our school seeing!”

“I’ve already seen”. 

“F-fine..... it’s..... tangerinetwink..” 

Kageyama burst out laughing. 

“What! It sounds nice!”

“Do you even know what that word means?” 

“Y-yeah...” He did have some understanding of it. He googled it and everything. He felt like he fit the description pretty nicely. 

“So... you’re.... not straight” 

“No......I mean yeah... I’m not”. Well, that was one way to come out. “Don’t tell anyone though! Not yet! Promise me?” 

“P-promise.” 

“So.....” Hinata shifted his weight nervously, “what do you think?” 

“It’s ... nice... that whole thing you have going on there”. That was a massive understatement. He was extremely attracted to what he saw in front of him, he was holding himself back from shoving the small boy against the wall. Saying it was difficult to keep himself from becoming erect was an understatement, he was barely hanging on to himself. He had to redirect his vision to anything else besides the boy in costume or else he’d go insane. 

“That’s it?” Hinata pouted, puffing his lower lip out to exaggerate the emotion. 

‘Shit, don’t make that face,’ the tall boy thought.

“I guess... it’s cute. What’s the music playing?” 

“It’s 100 gecs, do you like it?” 

“Not really”. It was a little too techno for Kageyama’s tastes. 

“It’s Kenna’s favorite”. A wave of jealousy came over him. Was kenma watching these videos too? Just how many followers did he have?

“I see....” He shifted uncomfortably. Despite his best efforts, he was about half erect. The dim lighting of the room was hiding it, thankfully. 

Hinata’s skirt bounced as walked over to his camera, turning it off. It was just short enough that with an extra quick movement, Kageyama could catch a glimpse of the panties he was wearing underneath. Women’s panties, lace ones too. With thigh high garter socks. He couldn’t help but stare. The cat ears upon his head were almost drowned out by his fluffy, messy hair. 

“Does your mom know about these costumes?” He asked. 

“N-no,” Hinata mumbled shamefully. She wouldn’t have been mad, but a little disappointed that her son was dancing in lewd outfits for online views. 

“Are you wearing makeup?” Kageyama noticed the whiskers and cat-eye eyeliner shape.

“Yeah, a little.” 

Kageyama stepped closer to get a better look at the other boy’s face, leaning in so he could see in the darkness. 

In a brief lapse of judgement, he brought his face closer, touching his lips gently onto Hinata’s. It was only a short moment, however, because he immediatly backed away in panicked embarrassment. 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to! I tripped!” He frantically explained himself. His face was undoubtedly bright red. 

“I don’t mind,” Hinata muttered. 

“You don’t?” 

“You could... do it again if you wanted to”.

“Do you want me to?” Kageyama was extremely nervous, but the other boy didn’t seem so out of his element. It was surprising, seeing him act any different than his usual cheery self. 

“Yes”. 

Hinata stepped up to Kageyama, balancing on his toes to meet his height. He kissed him lightly at first, before putting more force into it. Carefully, his tongue parted the other boy’s lips and snaked into his mouth. The sensation started Kageyama, who pulled away suddenly. 

“Was that too much? Sorry,” the shorter boy said, a little embarrassed. 

“N-no, we can keep going”. 

Keeping his mouth parted a bit, he went back into the kiss, keeping everything slow. He wanted to savor this moment, because it was unlikely anything would happen like this ever again. 

The feeling of Hinata’s tongue against his own was completely foreign. He didn’t know whether he was doing anything right, this being his first kiss, but the shorter boy seemed so confident. The jealousy was back again as he wondered where all the practice came from. 

He thought about asking as they broke away for air, but ultimately decided against it. He thought it would ruin the mood. 

They connected for the third time, but that time it was a little different. Hinata began to get his hands involved, sliding under the taller boy’s shirt. He traced his finger along the crevices of his abs, taking his time before moving lower. His small hand brushed up against Kageyama’s bulge, which was now very obvious.

“I guess you do like the costume,” he paused to comment before giving it a light squeeze.

“C-can we.. sit down somewhere, maybe?” Kageyama asked. He didn’t know what he was doing, but standing felt uncomfortable with his current situation. His erection strained against his pants, begging to be stroked more. 

“Let’s sit on my bed,” he replied. Kageyama did as he was told, sitting a bit awkwardly on the edge. The other boy knelt before him, unzipping his pants. 

“Woah what are you doing”.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Hinata asked, genuinely confused. 

“Uh, yeah, I guess”.

He pulled Kageyama’s erection out from it’s fabric prison as kageyama unbuttoned his own shirt.

Gently, Hinata’s lips kissed it’s head, then, he trailed his tongue along the underside, flicking at his frenulum lightly. 

Kageyama couldn’t help but moan softly as he experienced the very new sensation. It was nothing like his hand. 

He really started to lose himself when Hinata began to slide the whole thing into his mouth, millimeter by millimeter. His head bobbed up and down as one of his hands twisted the part he couldn’t fit down his throat. 

It was all too much, the suction, the heat, the wetness, Kageyama couldn’t help but make noise. But Hinata knew his mother and little sister were still in the house, and quickly stopped. 

“Shhhh, my family might hear you”.

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to... it feels so good,” he stuttered embarrassedly. 

Hinata stood up in front of the taller boy, who was still seated. 

“Don’t stop now,” Kageyama whined, “I was getting close”. 

“That’s why I needed to stop, we’re not done. Don’t touch yourself for a little bit, okay?” Hinata said as he lifted his skirt. It was almost impossible to do what he was told when he had such an eyeful. Hinata’s pink head was poking out from the top of his panties, leaking precum onto himself. Slowly, he slid them down to his ankles and stepped out of them. He then walked over to his nightstand and opened a drawer. Kageyama didn’t know what it was that he brought over, but it was a bottle of lubricant. 

He spread some onto his fingers before leaning over onto the bed and reaching around behind him. Watching the small boy finger himself in full cat maid uniform was incredible, and unbearable at the same time. Kageyama’s cock twitched with anticipation. The open air felt cold against it’s sensitive skin. 

Hinata softly moaned as he prepared himself for what was about to come. His fingers gently scissored inside of him, stretching him out. 

“Do you do this often?” The taller boy asked. Hinata seemed pretty experienced with this. 

“Y-yeah...” 

“How does it feel?” He was only curious. It seemed like it felt pretty good. 

“Want me to do it to you too?” He smirked. Kageyama was a bit conflicted. He’d never imagined anything like this happening, and the thought of someone poking around such a private area felt a little off to him. 

“Uh...”

“It’s okay if you say no, you don’t have to”. 

“M-maybe.. I’ll try on my own first..” 

“That’s fine,” Hinata said, finishing up. “Could you lay back on the bed for me?” 

“Yeah, what are you going to do now?” Kageyama was curious. He didn’t really spend much time thinking about sex. His brain was volleyball day and night. 

“I’m going to fuck you, if that’s alright with you”. 

“S-sure”. Where was all this confidence coming from? He never expected Hinata to act like this. The maid costume really changed him. 

Lifting up the ruffles of his skirt, the small boy straddled Kageyama. He spread lube over his member, and positioned himself. 

Slowly, he lowered himself down, his body swallowing up its length. 

“Shit... it’s so warm... I can’t....” Kageyama groaned. 

“Nnngh~ I haven’t even... started moving...” Hinata said as he was adapting to his size. He wasn’t the biggest he’d ever had, but he wasn’t bad. When he felt comfortable, he began to rock his hips back and fourth. 

“Where did you learn this?” The taller boy questioned. 

“B-bokuto... taught me...” he responded between moans. 

“You did this with Bokuto?” 

“Yeah.... he’s... nngh.. really.. big”.

Kageyama didn’t really ask for the size of the other players in the area. Knowing that Hinata had sex with multiple other men didn’t exactly feel great either. He didn’t really want to admit it, but he had a crush on the boy. Why else would he have brought his homework over, Hinata didn’t even do homework.

Kageyama bucked his hips up in anger, but as soon as he did Hinata let out a loud yelp. 

“Right there~” Hinata moaned as he bounced up and down.

“I’m really close, I can’t much longer, get off,” Kageyama said, not wanting to finish inside his teammate who didn’t even reciprocate his feelings. 

“I’m... close... too...” the small boy panted, “you can.. finish.. inside”.

Although he was mostly reluctant, he lacked the control to stop himself from climaxing as Hinata’s body contracted around his cock. 

His whole body shook as he shot semen inside the other boy, who was right on the edge himself. Pulling off, he stroked himself a few times before he, too, came. His own semen landed onto Kageyama’s abs, giving him a shiny coating. 

“Did you get any on your dress?” Kageyama asked.

“I hope not,” Hinata replied. Leaning over, he began to clean Kageyama’s body with his mouth. 

“You don’t have to...” he started to say, before becoming absolutely speechless. Hinata looked so good with his disheveled costume on, licking his body clean, and most importantly, cum dripping from his asshole. Despite having such a powerful orgasm before, he could feel himself hardening again. 

He wasn’t the only one who was ready for round two. Feeling Kageyama’s hot semen inside of him and dripping down his legs send the blood right back to his cock.

“Do you want to go again?” He asked, eyeing Kageyama’s second erection. 

“Could you... try... the other way,” Kageyama wasn’t sure how to say what he wanted, but thankfully, the other boy understood. 

“You want me to go inside this time? Okay, if you’re not flexible you can get on your knees,” Hinata explained. 

“How much experience do you have?!” 

“S-some...” he was pretty embarrassed about how much he did this kind of thing. 

“Did you do this with any of our other teammates?” 

“Maybe....” 

“Why didn’t you invite me!?” The jealousy was coming out. He couldn’t hold it in. Slowly it was piling up and now it was all coming out. 

“I didn’t think you wanted to”

“Of course I do! I don’t yell you for nothing! I yell at you because I like you-“ the words just came out. 

“Do you want me to fuck you now?” Hinata asked, applying more lube to his fingers. 

“Fine,” Kageyama muttered, stripping completely and sticking his ass in the air. “For the record, I usually don’t take orders from cat maids”.

“Whatever you say,” the small boy giggled as he shoved a finger into Kageyama’s entrance. When one fit easily enough, he upgraded to two. 

“I’m not that big, so it probably won’t hurt,” Hinata said. 

“Wait it hurts?” 

“Not a lot, you’ll see,” Hinata giggled. The taller boy was reminding him of his past self from his first time. “I’m ready when you are,” he said, spreading the lube onto his shaft. 

“I’m ready..” Truthfully, he wasn’t so ready, he didn’t think he’d ever be, but he was ready enough. 

The feeling of Hinata’s length going inside of him stung a little, but soon felt like the weirdest pleasurable thing. It made his head feel fuzzy in a different kind of way than when his own cock was being pleasured. It was a different area. 

The small boy started to move, grinding his hips against the other boy. He thrust forward, knowing just where to aim to hit the elusive prostate. 

Kageyama didn’t see it coming, and didn’t have time to cover his mouth before a loud moan escaped from him. He buried his face into the sheets as his sensitive spot continued to be stimulated, trying his best to keep himself quiet. 

“Fuck you’re so tight,” Hinata moaned words of praise, which seemed to make the other boy’s body clench around him even tighter. “Can I come inside?” He asked, feeling himself get closer. 

“Mmhmm~” Kageyama moaned. He finished first, leaking onto Hinata’s sheets. His overstimulated body contracted as Hinata continued to thrust into it, until finally, he came as well. 

“Did that feel good?” Hinata asked. 

“Yeah, better than I expected”. 

“What did you expect!?” The small boy pouted. 

“I thought it would feel weirder, like I was taking a shit”. 

“Well, it might’ve, if I wasn’t so good”. 

“You were pretty good.” 

“Let’s do this again sometime, next time I’ll film it,” the small boy teased. 

“No! I mean, yes, but don’t film it.... it’s embarrassing!” Kageyama didn’t want any record of him submitting to anyone, especially not a short boy in a cat maid costume. 

“Next time I’ll wear a bunny costume, since you liked this one so much~”

“How many costumes do you have... and which teammates have you fucked!?” He was getting straight to the interrogation. 

“I have a couple,” Hinata said, avoiding the last question. 

“Hey! Answer my questions!” 

“Just a couple of them,” Hinata said shyly. 

“Which ones?” Kageyama wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. It might make him biased against his own team, but in that situation, his emotions were taking control of him. 

“N-noya.. and Tanaka...” 

“Is that all?” 

“Well, we did have a threesome,” he mumbled, “but also s-sucked off Tsukishima before.. and”

“He let you do that?” 

“It was... so that he’d do my homework..” Hinata’s face was bright red. He didn’t realize how much of it he’d really been doing. 

“Who on the other teams....” the taller boy was shocked. That tiny body of his was being put to use by so many different guys. 

“K-kenma,Kuroo, Bokuto, Inuoka,” he thought for a moment before adding very very quietly, “and Oikawa”. 

“You’re kidding”.

“I’m starting to wish I was”.

“No! I mean, don’t worry! I don’t want to make you feel bad!” Suddenly Kageyama was feeling really awful about forcing his teammate to expose himself to him. “I’m not going to judge. The experience is what made it feel so good for me, right?” 

“Thank you,” Hinata sighed. Kageyama may have been mean to him on the court, but he didn’t actually mean to hurt his feelings and he knew that. 

The two didn’t share any words as Kageyama got dressed again. It was a bit uncomfortable putting his pants back on, but thankfully Hinata didn’t deposit much into him. He didn’t have it running down his legs like the small boy did. After not coming for so long, he really did make a lot. 

“Good night, see you tomorrow,” Hinata said, tidying his room up a bit as Kageyama left. 

“You too”. 

That had been an unexpectedly good night. 


End file.
